The Island Story
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: A Co Authorship between Kwebs and myself. Team Possible crashes on a desert island with Shego. After "So The Drama". Ignores Season 4. Fourth chapter is here.
1. Introduction

Island, Chapter 1

The Island Story  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by Kwebs and The Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. We receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without our permission.

The Island Story, Chapter 1

The time: summer vacation from Middleton high, shortly after STD

The sitch: Lets just say it didn't take long for Draken and Shego to break out of custody, again. When last spotted, they were testing amphibious and submersible vehicle prototypes in a remote corner of Polynesia. Once Wade got a lock on their location, it didn't take long to find a ride for team Possible. Much to Ron's dismay, it was the same seniors cruise where he had been so soundly and repeatedly defeated in shuffleboard on an earlier mission.

"Thanks for the lift, Captain" Kim chirped pleasantly as team Possible was lowered in their boat from the ship.

"It was the least I could do for you and your friend. Every senior citizen on the cruise has managed to win against that young man in shuffleboard. And it never even looked like he was trying to throw the games."

"But I wasn't, mphh" Kim slapped her hand over Ron's mouth before he could complete the protest.

"No big. It never hurts to show a little courtesy to the senior set. Right Ron?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right."

One of the lifeboats had been outfitted with a high-power outboard motor. The course of the cruise would take them just close enough to see Draken's Island as the sun was rising.

"Bon Voyage" the Captain said as the outboard started.

"Did he say something about bon-bons?"

"Head in the game, Ron."

- - - - -

Less than 24 hours ago, Shego and Draken arrived in Polynesia testing a new amphibious assault vehicle the blue skinned mad man had designed. In what was now a too familiar turn of events, Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick showed up just before they got the last of the bugs worked out. Then while the two women were trading blows and catty remarks, the gangly teen distracted the Doctor while his naked mole rat started chewing through wires in the control panel until it blew up. Draken and Shego then ran to waiting hover cars to make their escape. Only this time, something went wrong.

Draken just about got away cleanly. Shego didn't. Her hover car stalled immediately. She was just five seconds behind Draken getting the vehicle started. But it was enough. The two teens, and that rat, were on board the hover car before she got it off the ground.

The ensuing battle was made up of scenes that could have been drawn from WWII dogfights, Hong Kong kung-fu cinema, and Scheherazade style flying carpets. As Kim and Shego wrestled in the hover car, Ron wrestled with the controls, trying to override the automatic pilot. Exactly how that heat-seeking missile was launched we may never know, but it nearly hit Draken's craft. Draken, of course, doubled back to find out what was happening.

Boom!!

- - - -

Sarah and Olivia Best were working on their tans in the back yard when something unusual caught their eye.

Wade Load, the reclusive genius that lived next door wandered out into his back yard.

After Team Impossible spiked Wade's system, Wade made his first extended trip outside his house in years that other than to some secure research labs or the computer store (where he was treated like a god).

That trip was made to help his best friends ever, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They were in trouble and NOTHING would stop him from going to their aid.

Since then, he did manage to make it out of his room a few more times. And almost every trip was Team Possible related.

Today, the genius just wandered out from the cellar door and drifted to the center of the yard. He didn't even take a glance at the Best sisters in their bikinis as they tanned.

Sarah and Olivia got up and watched Wade as he deemed to drift without direction or purpose. Finally he just collapsed on the grass and began shaking uncontrollably.

Olivia was the first to reach Wade. The girl was just a little younger, and had an even higher IQ than Team Possible's guru. She had Wade firmly in her sights as the target for her first adolescent crush and was busily attempting to construct some sort of device that would make him fall for her.

But today, Wade was not looking for love. In fact Wade had only one question and shouted it to the skies as the younger of the Best girls placed her hand on his shoulder.

"WHY!?"

"Wade?"

"O - O – Oliv – via? S – S – Sarah?"

"Wade? What happened?"

"T – They're, they're GONE!"

"Gone? Who's gone?"

"Kim and Ron. They're dead. DEAD! And I couldn't do one damn thing from here to save them!"

"Kim and Ron? What happened?"

"Well, Sarah, it was like this."

But at that point, a hole opened up in the yard and a tall, athletic woman wearing a form fitting uniform and an eye patch stepped out of a cloud of water vapor and walked over the distraught hacker.

"Dr. Load!"

"Yes Dr. Director?"

"I know you were monitoring GJ's communications with Team Possible. I'm also aware that you know of our inability to reestablish contact and what that implies. I want to compare notes and verify our conclusions."

"Of course, Dr. Director."

"And then, if you're up to it, I'd like you to go with me to inform the Stoppables and Possibles."

"Thank you, Doctor. I think I should be there to break the news. I certainly couldn't be there to save them."

"Dr. Load, we'll have time for our grief later. Right now, we still have work to do."

"Yes ma'am."

- - - -

Co-authors Notes

Hi folks, P. R. T. here. I strongly believe that a good story needs a good beginning and a good ending and a great story needs a good beginning, a good ending, and very little in between.

Well, I had a story with a good beginning and a good ending sitting on my hard drive for quite a while. However, the very little I had "in between" was not enough to hold the reader's interest. I've tried to write more, but kept coming up short.

I already have one story out there, in here, with no sign of reaching resolution. I didn't want to inflict another unfinished epic on the website.

Kwebs, a relatively new member of the Kimmunity, has graciously offered to assist me break through this writer's block. He has yet to publish any stories under his own pen name, but his lively contributions to the forums have convinced me that he is more than up to the challenge. Anything in the story that looks pretty good is mine. Anything in the story that seems fresh, original, and amazing is his. Anything that seems dull, boring, misspelled, plagiarized, or inadequate is clearly the result of a computer problem with FF dot Net.

Now let me offer a note on the story itself. This takes place in the summer after "So The Drama". I had thought about adapting it to a point after "Graduation". But it just wouldn't work if Ron was in full control, or if Shego and Draken were aware of his Monkey Powers.

And just who are the sunbathing sisters? Sarah Best is the name cpneb gave to "The Girl In Blue". He also made her Wade's next door neighbor. Olivia was the girl Wade fell for at the end of "Cupid Effect". I noticed a slight resemblance between the two girls and decided to cast them as sisters.

Any other questions, comments, complaints, criticisms, or complements? Kwebs and I will be happy to take them.

Call us. Beep us. If you want to . . . .

Thanks for joining us on this adventure.

- - - -

This is Kwebs.

P.R.T. is being way to kind, he just needed a little help that's all. I thought it was too great an idea to go left unfinished. So here we are, hope you all enjoy!

Later

- - - -

Kwebs, FF dot Net user id: 1500448

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, FF dot Net user id, 1182066


	2. Crash

Island, Chapter 1

The Island Story  
Chapter 2: Crash  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by Kwebs and The Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. We receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without our permission.

The Island Story, Chapter 2

Dr. Wade Load and Dr. Elizabeth Director sat silently in the Stoppable living room. They were the only silent ones there.

"TRAMP!"

"IDIOT!"

"RECKLESS!"

"COWARD!"

"BOSSY!"

"KLUTZ!"

"PRINCESS!"

"BUFFOON!"

The exchange of insults and accusations between Kim's family and Ron's parents regarding their children was somewhat unpleasant. Back and forth the venom flew through the bungalow on the edge of town. Had anyone been thinking rationally, very little of what was said would have been heard. When Dan Stoppable began quoting the statistical probability that James Possible wasn't related to Kim, Dr. Director had heard enough.

"WHE-E-E-E-E-E!"

Although rarely used, the GJ commander kept a whistle on her uniform for just such an emergency.

"That's ENOUGH! The four of you know already know that as a team, your children were practically unbeatable. So it would take something big to stop them. Right?"

Quiet grumbling was heard around the room.

"We were tracking the battle with Draken and Shego up until we lost communications. Now, this is classified, but we didn't just lose communications with Kim and Ron. We also lost at least ten satellites. Communications, weather, GPS, military, and a deep space radio telescope. And those are just the ones that are acknowledged publicly. In addition, we know of fifteen ships that lost all communications and a cargo plane en route to Papeete had to ditch in the ocean. Now, Dr. Possible, as a rocket scientist, can you tell me what could cause that kind of damage?"

James Possible glared at the spymaster, but slowly his gaze softened as a realization overtook him.

"EMP. An Electro-Magnetic Pulse. My God, Lipski was using . . . "

"That's right," the uniformed woman nodded.

"You sent out children to face a mad-man with NUCLEAR WEAPONS?"

"Now Dr. Possible, we didn't know that Draken HAD nukes . . ."

"Not that it would have made any difference." Dan Stoppable interrupted. "You know, I didn't say anything before because it would only upset Ron. But as an actuary, I work with these kinds of numbers for a living. And I realized something after the 'Little Diablo' incident. You were letting our kids do your job because they work cheap. Ron and Kim have literally saved the world BILLIONS of dollars and never received ANYTHING from anyone outside this house."

"Now Mr. Stoppable, there is no" Betty Director tried to add, but was interrupted again.

"James, you can't say anything due for security reasons, but I know the Space Center works with the nearby Air Force Base. If they get an order to scramble, the cost is roughly this, I believe." And Dan Stoppable handed James Possible a calculator.

James took one look and gulped when he saw the total Dan estimated.

"Oh yeah. That is REAL close," he said as he punched the 'clear' button and handed the instrument from Oklahoma Devices back to the Actuary of the year.

"And I think almost every military air field in the world was less than a minute away from getting that order," Mr. Stoppable continued. "Now multiply that amount by all the bases that didn't scramble, add all the insurance that didn't pay out, all the emergency services that didn't need to respond, and so on, all because the robots were stopped so quickly."

A few more clicks of the key pad and he showed a new total to the Possibles and then to Dr. Director.

"And all of that is directly attributable to the work of our kids and Dr. Load. Wade, how much did GJ offer to compensate you after that mess?"

"Nothing, Mr. Stoppable."

"That's the same thing they offered Ronald. Anne, James, did they make the same sort of gesture to Kim?"

"Not one cent," Anne Possible answered under her breath in disgust.

"Exactly. And that was just one sitch. If a pair of trusting teens could stop these lunatics by bumming rides and testing homemade, experimental weapons, why bother sending in highly paid elite troops?"

"Tell me, Doctor, after the 'Little Diablos', did you really think that monster would go back to playing with exploding ticks?" Then looking to the Possibles, "James, Anne, our children died because of her, and several thousand bureaucrats just like her who couldn't see past the bottom line."

"If that's what you want to think, fine. I'll leave." Dr. Director said as she stood up. Before she walked away, she pulled thee envelopes out of her briefcase. "When you're ready to proceed civilly, contact my office and we can finish this conversation. Until then, these are for you. Kim and Ron each burned a DVD for their parents in case they didn't come back from a mission. A few weeks ago, they updated them and insisted on making one together for all four of you."

And with that, Dr. Director left the disks on the table and walked out of the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible, I am so sorry," Wade added in tears. "There wasn't anything I could do. Kim and Shego were fighting for their lives in that hover car while I tried to talk Ron though the controls and disengage the automatic pilot. I know their craft launched a missile and I heard Ron say Draken was coming back before I lost them."

James Possible sat down next to the young genius. "Wade, I've been in mission control when we've lost spacecraft. I know damn well that our children did not die alone out there. A piece of you went with them, didn't it?"

Through tears, Wade silently nodded.

Paula Stoppable stood behind the young Load and began rubbing his shoulders. "Wade, you were the backbone of their operation. You did more for them than the world will ever know. You saved and protected them time and again in ways a parent can only imagine. You meant more to both of them than any mere relative. If Anne and James don't mind, I'd like to invite you to watch their messages with us."

"I'd like that, Mrs. Stoppable. Would you mind if I stayed?" Wade asked the Drs. Possible.

"Not at all. Let's get this show started."

"First, I think I need to get a little something." Dan Stoppable said as he stood up.

"Can you get a little something for me too, while you're at it?" James Possible added.

A few minutes later, he returned with a tray holding five glasses, ice, and a bottle of twelve-year-old, single malt, Scotch whisky.

"But I'm just a kid." Wade began to protest.

"Are you planning to drive anywhere?"

"No Sir."

"Then if anyone says something, we'll ask Anne to write you a prescription."

After pouring a shot in each glass without ice, Mr. Stoppable asked everyone to rise.

"To our children, Kim and Ron, to our future, to the UNSTOPPABLE TEAM POSSIBLE!"

"THE UNSTOPPABLE TEAM POSSIBLE" the other four voices responded in unison before downing the smooth highland nectar in one gulp. Then they started the recording.

- - - -

The explosion knocked out Kim and Shego. Draken, and his hovercraft, was nowhere to be seen. Rufus was whimpering softly in Ron's backpack. The chase had taken them over 100 miles away from the island where Kim and Ron caught up with Shego and Draken. Getting what was left of the hover car to crash within wading distance of another island amazed Ron every time he let himself think about it. The word miracle came up in his assessment more than once.

_To be continued_

- - - -

Kwebs, FF dot Net user id: 1500448

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, FF dot Net user id, 1182066


	3. Messages

The Island Story Chapter 3

The Island Story  
Chapter 3: Messages  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by Kwebs and The Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. We receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without our permission.

- - - - -

Inside the Stoppable living room, Wade loaded a DVD into the player. As the young geniusstepped away from the television, Mr. Stoppable pressed the button on the remote.

The video began with the Global Justice logo, then it shifted to a room with several dozen national flags on the wall and a couch set in front of the US, UN, and GJ banners. From off camera, the familiar four-tone _beep-beep-BE-beep_ could be heard.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, holding hands, then walked in front of the camera and sat on the couch. Kim gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek, which brought out a goofy grin on his part.

They turned to the camera and began to speak in unison, "Hi mom, hi dad."

Kim was to first to speak alone. "If you're watching this, that means we didn't make it back from a mission. I'm sorry."

"Mom and dad," Ron began, "I've heard you complain about KP when I've come back hurt from missions. Please, don't blame her. I would gladly go to the gates of hell to watch her back and it took me far too long to understand why. I love this woman and I can't imagine my life without her. If we go together, I can't think of anyone else I would rather have at my side for that final journey. And if we made the world a safer place in the process, then it was all worth it."

"Dad? Mom?" Kim continued. "I know that in the past I've had some pretty harsh things to say about Ron when things would wrong on a mission. Well, let me say for the record that I was wrong. I know I've said it before, but I can't save the world without him. He is the better part of my spirit."

"Whatever happened, I know one thing for certain. Ron was doing everything he could to save me and complete the mission. Even at the expense of his life. Like a lot of guys, he was caught up in the trap of 'Guys-can't-talk-about-their-feelings'. But he has expressed his feelings for me in a way far more eloquent than words ever since our first mission and I didn't understand why until recently."

Kim began speaking again, "Mom, you've been out in the field with me, so I think you understand what it is that Ron and I go through and why I can't stop doing it. Of course, I've seen you at work and if some freak fighting ever impressed you, I was blown away by the display in the operating room. When Drakken called you my sister, you were disgusted because you thought he was hitting on you. But I was flattered. I've always wanted to be just like you."

"Dad, I think we all knew when I brought home my first math report card that I wouldn't become an actuary like you. Even so, I've always admired you. You're calm in the face of anything and able to adapt to any situation. Whenever we looked at hard times, your mantra reassured me through many changes. You're an actuary and you can work anywhere. If you meet the master Sensei of the Yamanouchi School someday, let him know how you helped me learn about accepting and adapting to change."

The camera went back to Kim, "Daddy, I know you've tried to ignore this for a long time, but your little girl has grown up. As hard as it's been for you to let go I want you to know that it has been even harder for me to pull away. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you."

Kim was getting misty eyed, so Ron took over. "Mom, please don't take this in the wrong way, but so much of what I love about Kim is also what I love about you. You're beautiful, smart, strong, confident, and despite the many times I could have disappointed you, you have always loved me without reservation or condition. Thank you."

Kim found her voice again and added, "Mom and Dad, Hug the tweebs for me. Let them know that I really am so proud of them. I know that one-day they will save the world. If they don't destroy it first."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P., thank you for letting Kim into my life. If I have ever become more than a buffoon, it's all her doing."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I would have died dozens of times it wasn't for Ron. Even worse, my spirit would have been utterly destroyed if it weren't for him."

"What ever happened, we did it for the world, for Middleton, for our families, and most of all, for each other."

"We love you all. Please take care of each other and remember the good times."

Kim then leaned over and gave Ron a kiss. While lip-locked, Ron raised the remote control and pressed a button ending the recording.

- - - - -

Oblivion

Light

GASP

Sharp?

SHARP!?

"One chance Shego" the blonde teen whispered firmly into the ear of the villainess as he pressed the edge of the knife against her neck. "I don't have a chance in Hell against you in a fair fight and no one would ever blame me for killing you now. But we are in a lot of trouble and our chances of survival might almost break even if you work with us. I know we don't have a prayer if you work against us. You don't give a damn about me, but Kim respects you, and I think you respect her. This goes against my best judgment, but give me your word that you won't hurt Kim, and I'll let you go."

Stunned silence.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"O..."

"WAIT!"

"What will it be?"

"I won't hurt her, you have my word."

Ron threw the knife across the beach and released Shego's head from a lock he learned from watching too much GWA.

Shego started to shout, "WHAT"S GOTTEN INTO YOU STOPpa . . ." but her voice tapered off as she saw the unconscious red head lying by the fire and she remembered where they were and how they got there.

"How ... is she?" the green suited woman asked.

- - - - -

Authors' notes

Kwebs is putting an editorial twist on this tale I had not considered. We hope you like it.

_P.S. Yes, I edited this chapter. At one point, I said Ron was speaking when it was clearly Kim. Was it a mistake? Or was that a scene from "Mind Games"?_

_Ok, it was a mistake._


	4. Sunset

Island Chapter 4

The Island Story  
Chapter 4: Sunset  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by Kwebs and The Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. We receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without our permission.

- - - - -

"How ... is she?" the green suited woman asked.

"She's breathing" Ron answered bluntly. "No arms or legs broken, but I think she cracked some ribs. Lots of cuts and scrapes, but I think they're all cleaned out ok. And I cauterized the wounds to stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood, so now I can only wait and see if she wakes up."

"WHEN! she wakes up." Shego interrupted.

"Right. By the way, thanks for starting the camp fire." Ron said as he tended the flame.

"I didn't start any fire!" the pale woman protested.

"As I was tending to Kim's wounds, I needed to grab something and…I…accidentally tripped over you. That set off a plasma burst which lit a piece of driftwood."

"Glad to be of service" Shego snipped.

Ron ignored the snippiness of her comment, "Anyway, both of you were unconscious, but you weren't bleeding and didn't seem to have anything broken. I pulled the two of you up on the beach past the high water mark and started to take care of Kim's wounds. Once I got her bleeding stopped and wounds bandaged I started looking for food and survival gear."

Shego saw a contraption suspended over the campfire that would have fit in quite well with Draken's world conquering gadgets. In fact, it was made from the exploded remains of one of Draken's machines

"I've got clams steaming in seawater in the helmet. The fenders and turret doors I hope will act as a kind of fresh water distillery. There are some mango-trees just off the beach behind you. I haven't had a chance to explore any farther than that yet."

"So Stoppable," Shego asked, "to borrow a phrase, what's the sitch?"

Ron sighed, "I lost sight of Draken in the explosion. Most of the hover car we were in is underwater. There's about half a ton of scrap metal and wire scattered on the beach, but no radio. The kimmunicator and cell-phones Kim and I were carrying are missing or broken. We are castaways, stranded on a deserted, uncharted island" he said, cringing when he recognized the cliché as he finished.

Rufus ran back to Kim, pulling a cloth off her forehead and replacing it with one he just soaked in the ocean.

"Thanks little buddy" Ron called. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

As Rufus came back to Ron, Shego could have sworn she heard the rodent squeak "no big".

- - - - -

Sunset

Ron thought for a moment that watching the sunset on a tropical island was one of the most romantic scenes he could imagine. But the object of his romantic desire was still unconscious, and he was with a woman he almost killed, and who almost killed him more times than he could count.

Between the three of them, Ron, Shego, and Rufus that is, they assembled a lean - to type shelter fairly quickly. With Rufus weaving the leaves it was very secure.

Ron did not want to leave, Kim. He couldn't. He didn't trust Shego not to hurt Kim yet. So Shego went off to explore the island. In a move that surprised both Ron and Shego, Rufus went along with her. They got back just a few minutes before sunset.

"So what's out there?" Ron asked.

Shego started. "It's a small island. I know we could see neighboring islands when we were airborne, but even from the top of the hill, I couldn't see another island, so I'm guessing it could be over 20 miles to the next one. I couldn't see any sign of people. No boat, settlement, weather station, radar outpost, nothing. No land animals except the birds. There is a fresh water spring and stream just up the hill, so we won't need the distillery. You knew about the mangos, there are also bananas, coconuts, dates, and, well, we aren't going to starve here."

Ron thought about what Shego had said. "Any chance of communications?"

Shego sighed, in an almost defeated tone. "Well, I haven't tried a diving search of the hovercraft yet, but what you managed to get on land would have sent Samuel Morse back to smoke signals."

"So the only person who might know where we are is Drakken. And we don't know if he survived or if he'll bother to tell anyone?" Ron asked, resigning himself to his fate.

Before she could answer, they heard a low moan from the beach and an excited mole rat ran up to them.

"You better see how she's doing" Shego said to Ron.

"KP? Kim? KIM! Are you there KP?"

"What's the sitch?" she managed to cough out weakly.

"Lay back and don't move too much, ok?" Ron almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

Kim looked at Ron and just barely said, "Ok."

Over the next hour, Ron related to Kim all that had happened to them since the explosion. Including attempting to kill Shego if need be.

"Would you really have killed her?" she asked softly.

Ron just looked away.

"I think I would have too." Kim continued.

"One more thing KP," Ron continued "to treat your wounds, I had to take off your shirt. I'm sorry."

"Ron, even if I had enough blood to blush, I don't think I would" Kim smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Ron smiled a bit and thought 'she's going to be alright, I love you KP.'

Ron and Shego made Kim as comfortable as they could in the shelter, and then Rufus kept watch over her.

"So Stoppable" Shego asked, "how come you seem to be so competent all of a sudden?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Shego looked a little surprised at Ron's tone. "Well, to put it bluntly," she said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "Before today, I would have rated your survival skills only slightly higher than Señor Senior Junior or Dr. D. Where did you come up with the ability to fly the hover car, the steamed clams, which were delicious by the way, the fresh water still, the shelter, and the first aid?"

"The first aid I learned from Kim's mom, she's a brain surgeon in case you didn't know. When she realized that we wouldn't be giving up our little hobby of saving the world anytime soon, she made sure we both knew enough medicine to take care of each other. The piloting I learned on Simulated Flight 3.14159. I spent too many hours playing that when Kim was crushing on, "it". As for the cooking, well, that is one of the few things that I really do well on my own. The still was mostly just guesswork. With as much time as I've spent in the kitchen, I know a bit about steam and condensation. Building the tent from leaves and branches was something I learned at Camp Wannaweep (shudder). It may have been the worst summer of my life, but every detail of what I did there has been burned into my memory forever."

"I never would have guessed," said Shego with a small grin. "Good Night." Ron thought she actually sounded impressed.

- - - - -

Authors' Notes

PRT here, folks. Not a lot to say at this point. I had a lot of this story written before Season 4 started, but never felt satisfied with the way the characters were interacting. Kwebs saw a sample, asked to help, and with just few additions it reads one hundred percent better. Thanks.


End file.
